


Obsessed

by AvaTaggart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fusion, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTaggart/pseuds/AvaTaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has more planned for the corrupted Gems than just keeping them away from "Rose". Continues right off the end of Gem Hunt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by soggywarmpockets on tumblr: post/148319671519/but-holy-fuck-if-she-attempts-to-fuse-with-those
> 
> I'm planning to write more as I see how the Summer of Steven continues!

Jasper didn’t know what the other Gems were, or what they used to be. She didn’t care. They were Gems, Gems that weren’t going to run, to fight back, to say no.

Finally, Gems she could fuse with.

She missed the power of being Malachite, had missed it ever since she’d woken up deep below the earth’s crust. Even chained at the bottom of their collective mind, held down by Lazuli, barely conscious, she’d been able to feel Malachite’s power, her incredible abilities. She was the best of Jasper and Lazuli together.

It ate at her core in a way nothing had before, not even the fury of being shown up by the dirty earth fusion—

But that wasn’t how she saw fusion anymore. It was more than a tool for a job, it was strength, it was power, power greater than she’d ever had before. Power to rival the Diamonds, even, and if that was a traitorous thought, well, it was true too.

And now she had one Gem in each of her hands, clutched tight as a human lifeline.

They couldn’t think, that was for sure. They lacked guidance, guidance she could provide! Unlike Malachite, whose power she could feel but barely got the chance to use, _she_ would be the one in charge of this fusion.

Jasper couldn’t help the wild, manic grin on her face. The stoicism trained into her by centuries of service to Homeworld was forgotten, thrown to the side like trash at the first glimpse of hope, of fusion.

Was it even possible, with corrupted Gems? It didn’t matter. Jasper would _make_ it possible, would make it happen.

She could feel the Gems in her palms heat up, beginning to glow as they started to reform their physical bodies. It was almost simultaneous—if the similarities in their forms hadn’t proven to Jasper that these two were close, this certainly did. Hopefully it would make fusion with the two of them easier.

Jasper let go of the Gems, watching them hover in midair as pure light bodies sprung out around them, for a second looking just as they should, uncorrupted.

Jasper sprung forward, grabbing the still-forming arms of the two other Gems. Their Gems were glowing with the effort of recreating physical forms, and Jasper’s own Gem was glowing, too, ready to fuse. She twirled the other Gems, dipped them in sync, and _finally_ felt the familiar buzz of fusion creeping across her form as it destabilized, melted into the other two still-forming Gems.

A fusion with no name set its feet in the snow for the first time and howled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!  
> If you're liking the story, please drop a review! They make my day and keep me excited to work on this story :)

Jasper had seen fusions before, had been a part of one. She’d seen fusions that were just bigger versions of the Gems that made them, like Ruby fusions, and fusions that smashed together aspects of the Gems involved, like Malachite.

She’d hoped this fusion would be more like the first kind. The corrupted Gems she’d found were Jaspers, albeit different varieties than Jasper was, but the same Gem type.

The other Gems were corrupted, though.

The fusion that resulted from the three of them strongly resembled the two corrupted Gems. Together, they had eight legs—well, not quite legs. They were thick appendages on which the fusion stood, but most had paws instead of feet, and three of the legs in front had hands with claws at the fingertips instead. Their body was striped and spotted a confusion of colors, oranges and greens smashed to fragments without ever blending. They had the beginnings of an upper body rising perpendicular from the ground, but no arms from the stumpy torso to make it useful. Down the fusion’s back was a thick and wild tangle of white hair. The two corrupted Gems were nestled right against each other on the fusion’s underbelly, positioned so similarly on their original bodies that now their edges were rubbing together where they met.

And then there was the head.

Jasper’s Gem was still positioned where a nose would be, if the face of the fusion had been anything approaching human. It was the only familiar aspect.

The mouth hadn’t been unexpected. It was wider than Jasper’s own mouth, splitting the entire width of the fusion’s face and filled with several rows of incredibly sharp teeth.

But the corrupted Gems had not had eyes, or at least not any that Jasper could see. Maybe that was the reason why the left half of the fusion’s face had blankness where an eye should have been. What it couldn’t explain, though, is why on the right half of the face, the eye that Jasper had brought to the fusion had fragmented, split into a half-dozen smaller eyes clustered in the position one bigger eye should be.

As they formed, Jasper could feel the confusion of the other Gems, faint and muddled, like it was hidden at the ocean floor while she floated in the clear waters near the surface. She quickly buried their emotions, forcing them under as she took control of the fusion.

She tested their new limbs, stretching them and taking a few steps. She used one of the front limbs, the ones with hands, and grabbed the trunk of a tree. With the slightest squeeze, the trunk shattered into tiny fragments, and the top of the tree fell, making a huge noise as it knocked into other trees on its way down.

Jasper grinned with a mouthful of fangs and imagined squeezing Rose the same way, shattering the leader of Earth’s tiny resistance with hardly any effort. With a body like this at her disposal, she was unstoppable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Crazy to see Jasper fuse with one of the corrupted on the show, right? I was so excited to see that! Still, I think it couldn've been stretched out longer, and so here I am with another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing to do would be to find the Crystal Gems. Jasper had been traveling by water, using the ocean to move around unseen. It was familiar to be underwater, not quite the same as being Malachite but as close as she could get.

The Crystal Gems had been here, though, and they didn’t travel by foot the way Jasper had been forced to. If they were here, there was a warp pad nearby, and one near their base. If Jasper could find it, she could sneak up on them in the place they felt safest. Was it honorable? No. But Jasper barely cared about honor anymore. If it would let her get to the Crystal Gems and shatter them to dust, she’d do it in a heartbeat.

She set off through the woods, in the direction that Rose and the human had come from, searching for the Warp Pad.

The Gems making up the rest of the fusion were beginning to stir in their shared mind, questioning what she was doing with their body.

 _Hunting_ , she told them, and they quieted. These Gems had lost all higher thought, but they still understood some things. Hunt. Survive. Kill.

The new body moved more swiftly through the snow than Jasper had, faster even than the corrupted Gems themselves had. Their long, powerful legs let them cover in a single bound what would have taken Jasper a dozen strides at least, and Jasper was careful to go slowly enough that she could spot the warp pad when they came across it.

The falling snow was beginning to cover the tracks left by Rose and the human, and soon Jasper was left without any tracks to follow. She swore, and her frustration brought out the corrupted Gems.

_Hunt . . . fail?_

_No_ , she thought. _No, I cannot fail. Not now, not when my victory is assured as soon as I find them._

One of the corrupted seized control of the body, and pressed their face into the snow. Jasper grabbed for power, trying to stop the other Gem from leading them off course, but a new sense flooded their body. Scent.

Of course! Jasper had been focused on following them through normal Gem means, but now she had more at her disposal. What was the use of fusion if you weren’t using what each Gem brought to the table?

She nudged the corrupted Gem away from the controls and searched for a scent herself. There was one organic scent, the human, and one that was distinctly harsh—Rose.

Following the scents each had left behind, it was almost too easy to track them, and Jasper had found the warp pad in minutes. There were a few light drifts of snow on its surface, which Jasper brushed off with their front hand before climbing on it. She tried to activate the warp, focusing on the sensation of being carried weightless through space, but the warp remained as dead as a normal Earth rock. Why wasn’t it working?

 _Broken_.

The voice of one of the corrupted Gems in their shared head reminded her. She was fused to corrupted Gems, and by extension the warp would consider their fusion corrupted, no matter who was at the helm. No warp pad would work for her unless she unfused, and as calm as the corrupted Gems seemed to be now, Jasper didn’t want to have to wrangle them into submission again.

Looked like they were going to have to take the long way.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for Jasper to realize that walking for any length of time on eight legs was a lot harder than it looked. Their legs kept getting tangled, catching on each other as the fusion ran as if they weren’t meant to be positioned together.

And of course, they weren’t.

This fusion was nowhere near the perfection of Homeworld fusions, bigger versions of the gems who made them and perfectly formed. It was messy and slipshod and broken in so many ways. It was a fusion that bore the marks of Earth’s influence.

Jasper knew where the Crystal Gems lived, had seen their temple, seen the human and the runt and _Rose_ on the beach nearby. She could get there, by water at least. She’d memorized the landmarks and the steps she’d taken to reach this frozen land. But everything would look different in this body. She could end up wandering around on the ocean floor, lost, if she missed even one of the subtle signs telling her where she was.

Besides, the ocean had been Malachite’s domain. This fusion was something new. They would do things in a new way.

So across the land it was. Awkward body aside, they were extremely fast, making excellent time as Jasper urged their shared body south. The planet was still big, though, and the sun set before they had made it out of the snow, rendering the fusion’s weak eyes useless.

The corrupted began to protest Jasper’s hold, slowing the fusion’s feet as Jasper tried to continue running blind. They didn’t have Jasper’s dedication, her composure. It couldn’t be helped, she supposed. Earth had stolen away whatever dignity these Gems had once had, and they were weak in so many ways now.

She decided to let them have their way, in hopes that a little generosity would be repaid later, that the corrupted would cooperate when they got to the important things.

She stopped their legs from running. The corrupted bent them, left their body lying on the ground. It was a surprisingly comfortable position, and Jasper supposed that waiting for the sun to rise again wouldn’t be altogether unpleasant waiting like this.

But before she could catch them, the corrupted were dragging their shared body into sleep.


End file.
